<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Sick (Kamen Rider: Ex-Aid One Shot Book) by metalucie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762420">Love Sick (Kamen Rider: Ex-Aid One Shot Book)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalucie/pseuds/metalucie'>metalucie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Ex-Aid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Pain, Sad with a Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalucie/pseuds/metalucie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just one shots of the love triangle :D (Now closed due to the decision of wanting all future chapter one shots to be their own books.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanaya Taiga/Houjou Emu, Hanaya Taiga/Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro, Hanaya Taiga/Kagami Hiiro, Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Not a Burden (Taiga x Hiiro)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taiga still holds guilt over the years ever since Saki died. Hiiro tries to break him free of that guilt.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Graphite is in this for a bit but written as if, once defeated, his Bugster form would separate from his "human" form and he's a lot more laid back and friendly.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taiga was walking down the hall of Seito University Hospital taking a look at his notebook of tasks to do as he headed for CR, when his trance towards the book was interrupted by the faint sound of the screams of women calling out the famous name of the hospital. </p><p> </p><p><em>"KAGAMI-SAN!!" "PLEASE MARRY ME KAGAMI-SAN!"  </em><br/>
<br/>
Taiga scowled at the screams and wails of Hiiro's fangirls of the hospital, be it an employee or the mother of some kid patient from the pediatric building. Thank God he doesn't have to hear or encounter this endeavor all the time since he resides and works in his own hospital. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know how Kagami can deal with those women, right Taiga?", Nico walked up to Taiga and began following him to CR. </p><p> </p><p>"That's because his mind still sticks with that girlfriend of his. Saki told him to move on from her, but the attitude and deadpan demeanor still stick as if he still has a grudge against everyone, including me." Taiga huffed and picked up his speed as the screams got louder, indicating that Hiiro was getting closer. The noise was unbearable. </p><p>"Oy, Taiga, slow down, I'm not that fast!", Nico ran after Taiga towards CR. </p><p> </p><p>Taiga didn't just wanna get away from the ruckus, but he was trying to slow down his beating heart from being near Hiiro, his thoughts rushing back in a jumble.</p><p>He had feelings for Hiiro ever since he passed by him at the hospital a couple of times. He was sure it was just a slight infatuation after not finding love for so long. The thought never crossed his mind, due to his passion to help his patient. Then he met a sweet and lovely girl that was infected with the Bugster virus. He promised to never tell Hiiro about Saki's condition for her sake, the look of sorrow in her eyes. Slightly heartbroken that his first love in a long time was taken, but it was not as important as the patient he was tasked to save. As long as he can fulfill his task and promise with Saki, that's what mattered... </p><p> </p><p>Of course, there was dread and heartbreak the entire time for Taiga after Saki died and they had to deal with Kuroto and eventually Masamune. </p><p> </p><p>Once when he met Hiiro with Emu for the first time. </p><p> </p><p>Once when Hiiro tried to punch Taiga in the face. "I could have saved Saki!" Taiga winced internally when Hiiro declared his words and intensified his glare, standing his ground and doing his best to not show his pain. <em>I know you could have. But I made a promise. If it made her smile, that smile could go to you, at least. That's all I could wish for both of you. </em></p><p> </p><p>Once when Hiiro was brought back to his hospital after he was badly damaged, hopefully not close to dying. Saki wanted him to continue his studies and be the best doctor, he won't let that promise go to waste. He stares back at Hiiro with a deadpan face, eyes lidded in exhaustion, Nico in the corner of his eye behind Hiiro. Hiiro's grabbed him by his doctor's coat, yelling at him in frustration that one fatal mistake can be deadly to their patients. <em>"You have yet to fail, young doctor...But look at you. Can you really perform an operation in that state? Do you want to end up like me?" </em> Hiiro's eyes widen at the remark that Taiga uttered, face still tired. <em>"I have nothing to lose at all. That's why I can say this. The world only needs one Kamen Rider, and that's me."</em></p><p> </p><p>Once when Taiga tried again to defeat Graphite alone but with no luck, leaving him injured. Knowing the worst, since Hiiro had betrayed them at the time, he would be left to die. If it helped Hiiro get back Saki, that's all that mattered. He could hear Nico crying as Emu held his hand, feeling his pulse. And then everything faded to black. When he finally woke up, everyone was excited to see his eyes open. His vision was slightly blurry, but they focused on the man that saved him. "<em>I'm sorry for any trouble I caused you, Hanaya-sensei." </em> Taiga scoffed and pat Hiiro gently when he bowed. <em>"Cut the formalities, young doctor. I owe you my life, now." </em></p><p> </p><p>It's been an endless cycle up to now where at the least he's improved on dismissing his emotions, but it's still a struggle when they come back. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"So that wraps up today's meeting.", Kyotaro said, shuffling his papers in order. The Ministry of Health leader looked at everyone in the room from his laptop. </p><p> </p><p>Emu and Poppy were absorbing the information, writing everything down. Kiriya was on the sofa, hat, sunglasses on his face, and his leather jacket covering his sleeping body. Hiiro was doing the same but more so concentrating on his usual sweet treat in front of him. Kyotaro shifted his eyes to Taiga, who was emanating a depressing aura, staring down at Hiiro's sweet of choice as Nico was on her phone, her legs in Taiga's lap. </p><p> </p><p>"Hanaya-sensei? Are you alright?" </p><p>Taiga looked up from his gaze and looked back at the monitor. The sudden question caused Poppy and Emu to look at Taiga. Taiga just sighed in response. </p><p>"What makes you ask that?", he reluctantly asked back. He glances at Emu and Poppy who gave him looks of concern in return, and then at Hiiro, who was eating his food in the most absurd way again, eyes closed and savoring the bite. </p><p>"You've been looking down ever since the meeting started. I trust that you heard all of what I said, but your emotion is sort of plastered on your face as if you were lost in thought.", Kyotaro answers. "Is everything alright, Taiga? Do you have something on your mind that you wanna talk about? It's not good to bottle things up for so long", Emu spoke up, giving a soft smile. </p><p>"He's probably lovesick or something", Nico said, not looking up from her phone. </p><p>"Lovesick, huh? Wouldn't blame him since he's this old and still single." Kiriya was sitting up and listening to the conversation, staring at the table who now turned their heads to Kiriya's direction. Kiriya smirked at Taiga, who was glaring back at him. </p><p> </p><p>"Shut your mouth, Lazer. I'm not lovesick," Taiga pushes the white and black bangs out of his face and huffs. "I've just been tired than usual lately. Almost feeling insomnia late at night when I work." He lifts Nico's legs up to shift his legs into a comfortable position and set her legs back down. "Don't worry about me, will you?" </p><p> </p><p>"Alright...", Poppy said, a hint of disappointment in her voice, clearly not believing Taiga but doesn't wanna press the topic further. </p><p>"As long as you don't push yourself too much, Hanaya-sensei. Meeting dismissed.", Kyotaro said as the screen turned off. There was an unsettling awkwardness in the CR room. </p><p> </p><p>"Why is it so silent in here?" Parado materialized with Graphite into the CR room, playing on his Nintendo Switch, without looking up. </p><p>"Someone fuckin' killed an animal in here or somethin'?", Graphite looked directly at Taiga who went back into a depressing trance. </p><p> </p><p>"We were having a meeting and near the end with the director, and he noticed Taiga was looking extremely depressed", Emu said walking over to peer over Parado's shoulder to see what game he was playing. Graphite waved a hand in front of Taiga's face and then shrugged when there was no reaction. </p><p>"You humans have the most complicated emotions. That's going to bite my ass later, but I'm not wrong.", Graphite said as he snatched a slice of cake that was in a box beside Hiiro and started to devour it. </p><p> </p><p>"You all should stop asking and talking about his feelings," Hiiro spoke up with monotone. Taiga glanced up at Hiiro who was continuing to eat his cake. "If he doesn't want to talk about it, it's not our business to know what's up and we shouldn't continue to pressure him to speak up. Only when he's willing on his own volition to speak up should we get involved." </p><p>"I'm surprised you acknowledge him, much less his emotions, Kagami-sensei", Kiriya said, standing up to leave. "You're always concentrated on either those sweets you're addicted to or just work in general."</p><p>"Just because I'm organized in my work, doesn't mean I can't care for my co-workers. We're <em>supposed </em>to keep a professional behavior," Hiiro says to Kiriya, who bounded towards the stairs. </p><p>"Whatever you say, doc." </p>
<hr/><p>Slowly, the CR occupants left one by one, Emu and Poppy back to their work, Parado and Graphite to who knows where, and Nico going back to her home for now. Much to Taiga's dismay, he was left with him and Hiiro as the only ones in the room. As Taiga stood up to leave, he saw Hiiro lick frosting off his mouth, missing some left behind. Taiga turned the other way and blushed slightly at the sight he just saw. He heard Hiiro slide his chair and toss his paper dish in the trash. Hiiro turned and saw Taiga's back to him, not moving from where he stood up. </p><p>"Is something the matter, Hanaya-sensei?"</p><p>Taiga turned to face Hiiro, hands shoved in his pockets. His eyes lowered to Hiiro's mouth, the remnant frosting left on the corner of his lips. Taiga stepped forward to get closer to Hiiro and reached out, wiping off the frosting completely. </p><p>"You missed this, young doctor," Taiga smirked and licked the remnant frosting off his finger, not breaking eye contact with Hiiro. Hiiro stood in shock as his face slowly turned a shade of pink and touched the spot where the frosting was. Taiga pat Hiiro on the head before he headed out back to his hospital.</p>
<hr/><p>Later that night, Taiga sat with Jet Combat in his lap, feeding it pieces of leftover fruit from dinner, as he worked on the last bit of his work on his monitor. He stops when he remembers what he did earlier today before leaving CR. </p><p>"Gahhh... Why did I do that without thinking?" Taiga leans back in his chair, throwing his head back as he rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. Jet Combat squeaked at Taiga in confusion and gently bites at Taiga's shirt. Taiga sits up and looked at his small partner, petting its head. </p><p>"Don't worry about me, I'll get my work done soon. I'm almost done. You can go ahead and sleep for now." The rocket gives a content grumble as it materializes away into its Gashat. Taiga turns back to his work and finishes up what he was doing, still thinking about the frosting. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After he shuts down his computer for the night, he does his nightly routine of checking the hospital for any intruders and making sure everything is locked up and secure. When he heads to the door, he's met with a shadow waiting for him, continuously checking his watch. </p><p>"Brave?", Taiga says out loud to the figure when it shifts towards the light. Hiiro looks up immediately, his face hard to make out under the moonlight and the dim light inside the entrance. Taiga opens the door and gestures Hiiro inside. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I... wanted to check up on you. Making sure you get enough sleep." Hiiro looked down at his shoes, Taiga raising an eyebrow at him. "And I wanted to make sure my co-worker was doing alright.", Hiiro said, exhaling loudly. </p><p>"I'm... alright, for now, I suppose," Taiga says, turning his attention to make sure the front doors were locked on the outside. After checking the locks, he turns his attention back to Hiiro who's staring him down, his eyes darting at Taiga's face and body. "Are you done checking out my body, young doctor? I'm quite alright, I don't need an examination." </p><p>Hiiro frowns slightly at the remark, remembering that Taiga is also a doctor. "Are you doing alright aside from physical aspects?" It was Taiga's turn to slightly frown. He turns around and walks towards the stairs, making sure all the lights on the first floor were off. "Follow me. We can talk about it in my room. Would you like to stay the night, since it's about to be late?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taiga makes his way up the stairs when Hiiro doesn't answer but smiles slightly when he hears the other doctor right behind him. Taiga flicks a switch and a soft, dim light flickers on. He takes off his shoes and sets them besides the door before sitting down on his bed. Hiiro closes the door behind him and takes off his shoes but stands at the foot of the bed. </p><p>"Well? Are you going to tell me?" Taiga scoffs lightly at the impatience in Hiiro's voice and looks down at his own hands. "I'm not sure if I really want to tell you, since it seems like a selfish thing to feel. I don't want to burden anyone else with my problems any longer." Taiga leans back, balancing himself with his hands, and looks out the window. "But you've already set foot into my hospital when I let you in." </p><p>Taiga tells Hiiro everything about what he had to deal with before the game disease incident. How he lost his friend, how Saki made him promise not to tell Hiiro about her condition, how he knows he failed to save Saki, all his guilt fighting alongside Hiiro with bitter emotions. How much pain he felt when Hiiro had betrayed CR. </p><p>"My guilt subsided when you were able to meet Saki and say good-bye to her with full closure. How she wanted you to keep going to become the best doctor. How she wanted you to move on from her. How...", Taiga's voice faltered at his last reason. </p><p>"How what?", Hiiro raised his eyebrows as he set himself in front of Taiga. Hiiro pushed Taiga's bangs out of his face, to see that Taiga was on some verge of tears. </p><p>"How she wanted you to love someone else. When she said that to you, I had some semblance of hope. Hope to get closer to you and love you. But it felt so selfish. As if I was taking advantage of your situation so I could be yours. Hiiro...", Taiga's breath was heavy with guilt as he said the young doctor's name. "I really love you. I loved you from the start. But you were already taken, so what mattered to me was that you smiled. Saki mattered to me as well, as she loved you and she was a very sweet girl.  I wanted to see you two happy. Seeing you both smile was enough so I could move on. But I failed to do that when I couldn't defeat Graphite's hostile form back then. At that point, I was willing to take as much malice, hate, and vitriol you had for me. If it helped you slowly heal somehow-" <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Taiga felt Hiiro's weight on his lap as he cupped his face and pressed his lips against Taiga's, cutting him off. He felt Hiiro swipe his tongue against his lower lip, making Taiga give in and open his mouth. Taiga obliges and fully kisses Hiiro back, wrapping his arms around his waist. His heart was pounding, his mind in a clash of emotions, believing that he was a dream. He makes a small sound and Hiiro gently pushes back, pressing his forehead against Taiga's. </p><p>"Listen to me, you licenseless doctor. None of what happened is your fault. As much as I was upset with losing Saki, I realized blaming you was my escape to deny that Saki was gone. It was too convenient. I know it wasn't your fault. Kuroto had done all of this to make us suffer, as I've soon learned." Hiiro gently kisses Taiga again, this time Taiga kissing back immediately. </p><p> </p><p>"I love you as well, Taiga. Saki knew I had to move on from her eventually and then told me that my heart truly belonged to you now. She trusts you with me, I know it. But do you trust me with you? I don't want to treat you like I did with Saki." </p><p>Taiga smiles and embraces Hiiro. "I trust you. If she trusted you with me, then I trust you with me, young doctor." Taiga plants a small kiss on the spot where Hiiro missed the frosting from earlier and laughs when Hiiro touches the spot and blushes.  </p><p> </p><p>"Remember when you offered to let me stay here for the night? I might as well take you up on that offer," Hiiro says getting off of Taiga's lap. "Fine by me. I have some spare clothes, but they might be a bit big on you, if you're fine with that." Hiiro nodded and then went to Taiga's dresser and pulled out a suitable shirt and pants to sleep in and changed. "You look cute in my clothes," Taiga said with a laugh when Hiiro tugged on the end of the shirt he wore. </p><p>Taiga reaches over and flips the light switch off, the glow of the street and city lights bearing through the window. Taiga pulls Hiiro down to the spot beside him and they both smile before cuddling close and drifting off to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Taiga finally managed to get a good night's sleep. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is my first one shot after not wanting to write for so long, pls enjoy qwq -Meta</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sleep on the Couch (Emu x Hiiro x Taiga)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emu has another anemic attack. Hiiro and Taiga convince him to relax and take a break from work.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emu stumbles out of the operation room after the surgery on another patient was a success. He drops to the floor on his knees and removes his mask, trying to level his breathing. He could hear the nurses passing by, giggling at the pediatrician's disheveled state. He hated that he had these anemic and panic attacks because it makes him look extremely unreliable and unprofessional. One of the doctors that helped with the surgery had stepped out of the room and sighed when he saw Emu on the ground. </p><p>"Hojo-sensei, I think you might need a couple of days off from work." Emu looked up from his messy state with raised eyebrows at the senior doctor. "It's not that you're doing bad. You're doing amazing as a doctor. I just don't want you to stress yourself out or collapse during an operation or simply anywhere during work and then be out of commission for who knows how long. Just for a few days, if you will." </p><p>Emu's face softened to a tired but understanding state. "I understand. I'll consider it." "Good, now if you will excuse me." The senior doctor walked away, removing his own mask and cap as he did so. Emu pushed his bangs out of his face and sighed. He really did not want to take a break from work but his senior wasn't wrong. It would be troublesome if one more attack became severe to his ability to work. Despite acknowledging the fact, he shakes his head in denial. He raises himself from the floor, almost tripping on his two feet when Hiiro catches him by the arm. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah... Hi Kagami-sensei," Emu sighed out, embarrassed that his senior co-worker caught him in an "unprofessional manner" again. Emu remembers the first time that Hiiro saw him in an anemic attack and suggested that Emu shouldn't continue working as a pediatrician at all and gestured that Emu quit altogether. Emu straightens himself and looks back at Hiiro, who's furrowing his brows in concern.</p><p>"Are you heading to CR right now? I finished with some of my work already...", Hiiro's voice softens at the end as he takes Emu's hand. "I heard the doctor suggest that you take a few days off work. You definitely need to take a break or your physical state will give out at any moment." Hiiro pulls Emu along towards CR without waiting for an answer. </p><p>"U-uh, yeah, I suppose I should..." Emu stutters as he realizes Hiiro's holding his hand out in the open for all of Seito University Hospital to see. He keeps his eyes on his hand, not daring to look up and make any eye contact with the nurses, doctors, and guests in the building. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When they entered the CR meeting room, Taiga was lounging on the couch, reading a book with Jet Combat sitting on his lap, Nico and Parado in the arcade corner, playing a random game that forced Kuroto to move as a playable character as Kuroto was screeching through the arcade stereo. Taiga looked up from his book and saw that Hiiro was firmly holding Emu's hand, Emu looking the other way bashfully. </p><p>"Wanna explain why you're holding his hand so tightly, young doctor?" Taiga smirked and closed his book and setting it on the table beside him. He lifted Jet Combat off his lap and shooed him to go with Nico and Parado, where it decided to enter the game and chase after Kuroto. </p><p>"TAIGA HANAYA, GET YOUR PET AWAY FROM ME!", Kuroto yelled through the game. "I dunno, this seems a lot more entertaining to see.", Parado says with amusement as Nico giggled at the screen. </p><p>"Not my problem, Kuroto. Anyways.", Taiga says turning back to Hiiro and Emu who have since separated hands, Emu rubbing his hand to get the blood flowing back. </p><p>"Intern here had another anemic attack. Senior doctor suggests he take a few days off to get himself back into order since he's most likely stressed out and taking in every task all at once." Emu looks at Taiga, his eyebrows furrowed and giving a pleading look at Taiga. Taiga scoffs and smiles. "Don't give me that look, Ex-Aid. You know that he's right." He gestures Hiiro and Emu to sit on the couch, Hiiro sitting beside Taiga. Emu stands in front of Taiga and pouts slightly. Taiga smiles as Hiiro laughs lightly. Taiga reaches out and takes Emu's hand, pulling him forward and making Emu sit on his lap. </p><p>"H-hey! Hanya-sensei-", Taiga shushes Emu as he pulls Emu's legs to lay across his and Hiiro's laps. "Emu, just relax. You understand what will happen if you pass out. It's only for a few days, anyways," Hiiro said, taking one of Emu's hand and rubs his thumb across his knuckles. </p><p>"Indeed, it's only for a few days, Hojo!" Hiiro's father came in, looking through a stack of folders for a document. "I've cleared your schedule out after hearing what happened after your operation. Doctor's orders!", he waves his papers and leaves the room. </p><p>"Well, how convenient," Taiga smirks and puts his arm around Emu. "You also need to eat more than just junk food. I already have to deal with Brave eating majority sweets as his diet." Hiiro flicked Taiga on the neck and Taiga laughs again, grabbing Hiiro's hand and kissing his palm. Hiiro pulls back his hand quickly, blushing intensely. </p><p>"I'll do that if it makes you happy, Taiga-san." Emu smiles and rests his head on Taiga's shoulder, closing his eyes. He felt Taiga kiss his cheek and pull him closer as Hiiro shifts himself closer to Taiga and places his arms on Emu's legs. Taiga and Hiiro smile at each other before cuddling close and drifting off to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Nico silently took a photo of the three doctors sleeping on the couch before tiptoeing away with Parado and Kuroto from the CR meeting room, shushing at a confused Asuna when she came up the stairs. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's a couch in CR, and the only one who sleeps on it is Kiriya so why not use it for this lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nap Time (Taiga x Emu)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taiga takes a nap. Emu visits the hospital while he's napping. Inspiration was from an RP I had with an Emu account on Twitter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emu tentatively knocks on Taiga's hospital door, surprised that no one came to open the door. Emu usually knocks on Taiga's hospital door to signal him or Nico that it's usually him, other guests would ring the bell or just waltz into the hospital. But Nico or Taiga was nowhere in sight. He looks at the papers he was tasked to give to Taiga from the Ministry of Health for him to take and research with. Guess he should just enter the hospital for now. </p><p>Emu slowly pushes open the door, peering in and looking down the dim hallway, lit up by the natural light from the outside that seeped through the windows. </p><hr/><p>"Taiga? Nico-chan?", Emu called out to the empty hallway. No one called back and no one appeared to the sound of his voice. Emu decided to walk in and look around. </p><p>The first place he goes towards is Taiga's office. A light hum of Taiga's computer catches his attention. There were windows open on the monitor with research from the last task Taiga had to do. Besides his computer were the Game Scope and the Game Driver with the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat on top of it. Behind it was an open suitcase, filled with Gashats that Taiga had collected over the years. </p><p>Despite being a run down and abandoned hospital building, it's still tidy and organized. </p><p>A bright pink note on the keyboard caught Emu's eye and he goes to pick it up and read it. <em>Won't be here until later this weekend, I gotta go to some local tournaments. Laterz! -Genius Gamer N </em></p><p> </p><p>So Nico isn't here at all, Emu thought as he put back the note. He turns to go look into the other rooms when he spots a black boot on the bed in the other room as he stepped out of the office. Emu quietly peeks into the room to see Taiga's back facing the doorway, soft breathing coming from the other doctor. </p><p>"Taiga-san's sleeping?", Emu whispered to himself as he entered the patient room. He sets the folder on the table beside the doorway and quietly goes to the side where Taiga was facing the windows. </p><p>Taiga's hair streaked with white was messy, some of his hair covering his eyes, his mouth slightly parted. He looked comfortable and peaceful in his sleep. </p><p>"C-cute...", Emu whispered. He turned and started to walk towards the exit when he was suddenly grabbed from behind. "T-Taiga?!", Emu yelped, seeing the other doctor's head resting on Emu's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"Ex-Aid... What was that you called me...?", Taiga murmured into Emu's ear. Emu shuddered at the gesture and began to heat up. "I...I said that you looked cute...", Emu tried to break free of Taiga's grip on his waist but that only made Taiga strengthen his grip and pull him closer, seizing one of his hands in the process.</p><p>"Why were you stalking me in my sleep...", Taiga was still disoriented in a sleepy state, but he still glanced at Emu with full attention. He makes Emu turn his head to face him, their faces inches apart. Emu can see Taiga's sleepy but firm gaze piercing him. </p><p>"I-I came over with a file from the Ministry of Health and no one came to the door... Nico-chan didn't come and neither did you so I entered myself and tried looking for y-you..." Emu turned away and covered his face with his free hand, still blushing bright red. "Y-you always look so cold and irritated when you're at CR so it was cute to see you sleeping, happy and calm."</p><p> </p><p>Taiga hummed in response and pulled Emu down with him, both laying down on the bed. "Taiga?" Emu tried to escape his grip but felt Taiga pressed his face against Emu's shoulder and his smirk. </p><p>"Sorry, but you're not going anywhere until I'm finished with my nap," Taiga said slyly as he closed his eyes. </p><p>"T-Taiga! Let me go, I don't want Hiiro or Poppy to worry about me or lecture me if I came back late or not at all!", Emu said, despite not fighting back. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm... no.", Taiga said before he kissed Emu on the neck and then rubbed his face against Emu's shoulder. Emu let out a sigh of defeat and wriggled out his phone, texting Hiiro that he'll be back late. </p><p>After he squeezed his phone back in his pocket, he heard soft breathing, Taiga's chest against Emu's back indicating that Taiga had fallen back to sleep. </p><p> </p><p><em>"Guess it wouldn't hurt to stay like this...", </em>Emu thought before being lulled to sleep by Taiga's soft breathing. </p><hr/><p>Emu's phone vibrated with a message an hour later that read: <em>Your tasks are done for the day. I clocked you out of your shift early. -Kagami</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>